


Daddy's deceit

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Step-parents, school uniform sex, step-father/daughter incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: At the start Frank didn't even notice his partner's daughter, till one day the girl woke him up with her "special way". From then he decided to follow that path, even if it meant cheating on his partner and convincing the girl that she wouldn't get pregnant despite unprotected sex.





	Daddy's deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T (second week, second prompt "deceit") and the Maritombola (prompt 32, immagine "http://www.landedifandom.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/prompt32.jpg" di Greyerbaby) di LDF.  
> While Mica is completely mine, Frank is a character created by Yuppu.  
> Tommykaine proofread this because english is not my first language.

Frank picked up his stepdaughter from school at the usual hour, struggling to act as if it were the same as always even if he had spent the whole day in his office thinking about what had happened that morning between them. He sighed, adjusting his tenting pants as he was thinking of Mica with just a shirt and pants in bed with him and her mother. He had thought she was afraid of thunders the previous night and so he had let her get into their bed but that morning he woke up to the teenager groping and licking his dick and suddenly he found himself teaching the girl how to take care of his erection. He had tried to stop thinking about it but the more he tried the more he kept daydreaming of what he could do with the young woman, who was clearly attracted to him. He and her mother had been together for months, at that point, but the bed had been kind of cold since the woman had started taking sleeping pills that left her to sleep like dead and him to jerk off in the silence.  
Mica had unbalanced all that and now he couldn't stop thinking about the girl's lips around his dick and what they could do while her mother was asleep.  
He smiled a touch predatorily as Mica entered the car, school uniform and fresh smell, terribly tempting.  
"Hi, daddy." The girl smiled, gaze drifting down to his crotch with a certain hunger in her eyes.  
"Hi, baby." The man took a deep breath, starting the engine to drive home.  
He wasn't really sure of what to expect from her since that morning but he wouldn't have expected even in his brightest dreams the little hand that travelled towards him and started to gently cup his hard on through the fabric.  
"Baby girl..." He tried to warn her even if sighing in pleasure. "Daddy will end up taking you someplace to do things to you if you keep that up..."  
Mica licked her lips and as an answer tightened the grip on his hard on. "Will you let me suck you off again, daddy?" She murmured excitedly.  
"That and so much more..." He promised, deciding to change their route to go just outside town and have a bit of intimacy in some country lane.  
Mica made a little sound and Frank was able to notice her pressing her thighs together.  
"Have you thought about this morning, baby?" He asked curious.  
"Yes, all day..." She admitted with a soft sigh.  
Frank nodded in silence before throwing her a glance. "Have you ever kissed another man?"  
She shook her head, watching him. "Not before you this morning."  
"That's good."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes." He nodded again, finding out suddenly that he was very possessive of his stepdaughter. "Daddy wants to be the only one to kiss you."  
"You will be." She hurried to promise.  
"Will you let daddy take care of that sweet pussy of yours later?" He asked with his hard on pressing against the zip at the mere thought of him taking the girl's virginity.  
"Yes." She sighed heavily. "Everything, daddy..."  
"Good girl..." He whispered, parking the car behind a line of trees before cutting the engine and taking off the belt.  
Mica didn't wait for him to tell her anything and hurried to pull down his zipper and free his erection from his pants and boxers with a pitiful moan.  
"Have you been waiting long to do this to daddy?" He asked softly, carding his fingers in her soft long hair.  
Mica nodded with a sigh and suddenly she went down to lick at the head already leaking precum, moaning as if it were the best thing she had ever tasted.  
Frank groaned and let his head drop against the headrest, petting her head. "Good girl... take care of daddy." He incited her, slightly parting his legs as the teenager started taking him in her mouth and sucking him off. He couldn't think of anything else than how good she was at that, how he was going to enjoy her little mouth on his dick for the years to come. Slowly he started to put pressure on her head, driving her down on his dick, and Mica went willingly, moaning softly around his cock as if that was paradise to her and she couldn't ask for anything better than her father feeding her his cock.  
"Daddy will come to your room tonight..." He promised, gripping her hair and starting to move her head, dictating the pace.  
Mica abandoned every attempt to try to take her time and found out she enjoyed terribly letting him use her like that. She pressed her thighs in an attempt to stimulate herself since her daddy wasn't touching her, and moaned in an attempt to ask him to keep talking.  
"Would you like that, love? Would you like daddy to come in your room and take your virginity once your mom is sleeping?" He let her go and Mica let his dick go from her swollen lips with an obscene wet pop.  
"Yes, daddy, please..." She croaked, voice hoarse, and moved one hand to jerk him off while she was busy talking between little licks at his head. "I want you so much..."  
"Then daddy will come." He promised short of breath before guiding her back down on his dick. "Daddy wants you to keep the uniform. I've dreamed all day of me taking your sweet pussy while you're still wearing those preppy clothes. I want to pull up that skirt and just eat your pussy while you tremble and scream in pleasure." He moaned, pushing his dick up in her mouth. "Daddy will have you many times tonight..." He promised, keeping her down as he emptied his balls with a huge groan.  
Mica moaned around his erection and swallowed it all down, close herself to her orgasm after hearing his words. It was everything she wanted and couldn't believe her stepdad was finally giving her all of that. She waited until he let her go to let the softening cock slip out her mouth.  
"Please daddy, I'll be a good girl..." She nodded, moving her long hair behind her shoulders. "I want you so much."  
"Than you'll have me." He promised in a whisper, caressing her chin and guiding her so he could kiss her soft lips and taste his own cum on her tongue.

Mica went directly to her room as they entered home, trying to hide to her mom the way her lips were red and swollen. She was afraid her mother would notice that she was so excited she couldn't even sit still. In her room she waited for hours for the man to go to her, pacing and trying to make herself prettier in front of the mirror. She changed her bra hoping Frank would like it and then put back the white shirt. She was just done with it when Frank came through her door, wearing soft clothes that he used to bed. She almost couldn't breathe from excitement and nearly threw herself in his arms.  
Frank smiled on her lips before kissing her and holding her tightly in his arms, letting his hands roam the young sexy body of his stepdaughter.  
"Were you waiting for me?"  
"Yes, daddy..." She nodded with a little sigh, trying to press her breasts to his chest in an attempt to get him more excited. The man groaned softly and took her by her hands to lead her towards the bed. There he sat at the foot of the bed, watching her from below.  
"Daddy was waiting to come here too. I had to wait for your mom to take her pills." He sighed, letting her hands go to caress her sides. "But now I can't wait anymore. Do you still want daddy to take your pretty pussy?" He asked to be sure.  
Mica nodded in a hurry, licking her lips.  
"Yes. So much..." She slowly shook her head.  
Frank smiled softly and nodded, moving his hands over the buttons of her shirt. "Let daddy see you, baby girl."  
Mica swallowed but let him do whatever he wanted, relying on him to know what to do since she had no experience whatsoever.  
Frank licked his lips hungrily looking at her soft breast. Slowly he started to fondle her tits, eliciting a moan from his daughter. "Such soft tits."  
"Do you like them?" She asked in a breath.  
"Very much." The man nodded, squeezing them and pressing his thumbs against her nipples through the fabric. He waited for her nipples to stand before moving his hands behind her back to unhook the bra and be able to pull down the fabric to let her tits free. He didn't take it off, not wanting to take her shirt off too, and instead leaned in to put his mouth on her soft skin and start to suck her breast while fondling the other one with one hand. Mica moaned, closing her eyes for a moment, and put her hands on his shoulders looking for a balance as he was able to make her swoon in place.  
"Daddy..." She called him softly as Frank started to suck on her nipple, eliciting another moan from her lips. "Daddy, please..." She moaned, feeling her pussy get even wetter under that treatment.  
But Frank let her nipple go with a long lick just to move on the other one. The girl moaned and arched her back trying to get something more. Frank opened his legs and pulled her close as he kept fondling her breast and covering them with kisses and little bites.  
"Daddy loves them..." He murmured excited, letting her breast go just to let his hands roam below, covering her ass and squeezing at her asscheeks. He couldn't wait for the moment when he would have been able to not only fuck her pussy but also her ass, making sure he would have all her holes for himself. "You're such a pretty baby..." He murmured, moving his hands under her skirt to feel directly her hot skin under his palms. He slowly took the fabric of her panties and pulled it down, making Mica hold her breath as he got rid of her underwear.  
"Oh, you got really wet as you were waiting for daddy..." He commented with a grin, guiding her to raise one leg and then the other one to take off the garment and throw it aside, enjoying the view of her pussy up and close and smelling of her desire. Without letting her move away he leaned in and pressed his mouth against her crotch to lick at her clit.  
Mica yelped not having expected that, and soon Frank had to make her lie down on the bed since her legs were trembling so much she was probably a few seconds away from falling on the floor or in his arms. Frank let her catch her breath and smirked, looking down at her while starting to remove his own clothes. He had every intention to spend the night in her room completely naked, ravishing the girl and completely ruining her uniform.  
Mica licked her lips staring at him, still short of breath after those few seconds with his mouth on her. If that had felt so intense she had no idea how she was going to get through the night with the muscular man plowing his dick in her and having sex for hours on end as he had promised.  
She made a little sound at seeing his hard on jutting out, ready to take her, and instinctively she spread her legs for him, pulling up her little skirt to show off her pussy to the man.  
"Please, daddy..." She whispered.  
Frank moaned at that sight and wrapped one hand around his dick, pulling at it a couple times before crawling on the bed and right between her legs.  
"My beautiful baby, so ready for her daddy..." He whispered, licking his lips before diving right back to her pussy to lick and suck at her swollen clit.  
Mica screamed in pleasure and moved her hands on his shoulders, holding to them tightly as Frank made everything in his abilities to drive her crazy. He started moving one finger in her while licking and sucking, waiting to be sure it wouldn't hurt her before adding another finger, moaning at feeling her terribly hot and wet, perfectly relaxed for him and ready to take her first dick.  
Frank moved away, kneeling on the bedcovers and just watching the panting and disheveled girl in front of him. "Daddy is gonna give you everything..." He murmured, starting to slide the head of his dick against her wet vagina.  
Mica opened her eyes with a sigh and for a moment she tensed up. "Daddy- shouldn't you wear a condom?" She asked hesitantly, but Frank shook his head.  
He had decided many hours before that he wasn't going to wear any with her, that he was in fact going to fill her up with his cum night after night till she would get pregnant with his son. At that point he would have find some story to tell her mother about making sure Mica wouldn't raise her child alone and dump her mother to marry the girl as a good stepfather making sure his daughter wouldn't get her life ruined by the first dick she had had "probably at some party". He was unashamed about deceiving his young stepdaughter and tricking her into having unprotected sex so that he could get her pregnant with his baby. He had every intention of making sure he would be the father of her first born and if that included telling her that he couldn’t do anything about cumming inside her and making sure in time she would find that hot too… even better.  
"You don't have to worry about it, love, daddy is gonna take it out in time." He assured the girl, bending down to kiss her sweetly on her lips.  
Mica smiled at him, trusting and still so innocent. "I like when you call me love."  
"It's what you are to me." He smiled, kissing her again before starting to trust his dick deep into her with a groan.

Mica was left without breath for a moment at the feeling of her stepfather's dick pushing deep into her. She had never felt so full before and suddenly she couldn't repress a loud moan. She closed her eyes and gripped tightly at the pillow under her head as Frank rained kisses on her face and neck. Soon he started to move inside her, first with a slow pace and then grunting and moaning the man went faster, fucking her harder. If Clarice hadn't been under the effect of her sleeping pills surely she would have gone to check on the ruckus they were making, screaming and moaning in pleasure, asking for more and promising the moon to each other, the bed head soon slamming against the wall on time with every thrust of the man. Mica was moaning in pleasure, trying to move towards her father but the man was holding on to her thighs and kept them well spread to be able to slam into the girl harder and deeper. He was soon covered in sweat but had no intention to stop, excited as he had never been before. He rose to his knees and gripped tightly her sides to pull her hard on his dick with a loud moan, taking her pussy almost violently and pushing himself balls deep in her.  
Mica screamed, her muscles tensing around the man, and suddenly she felt a wave of pleasure hit her with the first orgasm of the night. Frank moaned and kept moving, taking pleasure by the way her pussy was tensing and spasming around his cock.  
"Just like that, baby girl, let daddy give you everything." He moaned moving one hand on her sex to gently rub at her clit with his thumb, grinning at the obscene sound she made.  
Mica was breathless at that point, her thighs trembling, and she thought that she couldn't take any more.  
"It's- it's too much, daddy..." She moaned, trying to arch and move away from his hand.  
He was relentless though and soon he started rocking his hips again, fucking her wet pussy.  
"No, it's not, love, let daddy show you... you're so hot... so perfect to daddy." He moaned, making her blush. "You want to make daddy cum, right, love? Do you you want daddy to have pleasure in you? I bet you can give me so much more pleasure than your mommy..."  
"Can I?" She whispered, cheeks flushed.  
"Oh, yes, baby girl, your pussy tastes so much better and it's so much hotter around daddy's dick, you're almost driving me crazy..."  
Mica moaned, relaxing when he stopped torturing her clit. "Please, daddy, I want you to prefer me..."  
"Oh, I do, baby..." He moaned, swallowing at feeling the orgasm coming.  
Suddenly he dropped forward on the bed, covering her body with his, and went back at kissing her mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside as he rocked his hips and pushed his dick deep in her body.  
"Daddy is almost there, love..." He whispered over her lips.  
Mica squealed, taking a hold on his shoulders. "You have to take it out daddy, you're not using a condom..." She tried to remind him, but then that made the trick and Frank pushed with a hard thrust deep inside her, only wanting to fill her up and get her pregnant.  
He howled in pleasure, filling her up with wave after wave of sperm.  
Mica held her breath, looking at him with wide eyes as she felt his pleasure inside her pussy.  
"Daddy-"  
Frank almost collapsed on top of her, short of breath. Mica instinctively hug his shoulders and Frank nuzzled lazily at her neck.  
"I'm sorry, baby, daddy couldn't hold back anymore..." He apologized, not at all sorry to say the least but covering it by keeping his face against her neck.  
Mica licked her lips and bite it down, worried.  
"What if I get pregnant?" She whispered.  
At that Frank lifted his head to look in her eyes and kissed her on the lips with fondness.  
"Than daddy will do what's right and take care of you and the baby, but you have nothing to worry, I'm pretty sure just a bit of cum for one night won't change anything?"  
"You sure?" She asked, feeling the heat rise on her face at his words, at that strange image of them being a family, of Frank marrying her instead of her mommy. It wasn't unpleasant to say the least, not after all the months she had spent dreaming of being his woman.  
"Pretty sure, don't worry." He kissed her brow. "Just once won't get you pregnant." He lied with a smile on his face.  
Mica relaxed and nodded and Frank felt a pang of guilt for the briefest moment but he put it aside as he went back to kiss her and make sure she was well satisfied.  
"Daddy has no intention of leaving you alone for tonight, love..." He murmured on her lips, moving one hand over one of her breasts. "Just wait for daddy to be hard again." He smirked, slowly torturing her nipple with his thumb.  
Mica moaned under his attentions and slowly she felt his dick grow hard again. She moaned softly and soon Frank started moving again inside her.  
"Daddy..."  
Frank licked his lips and went back at kneeling over her, pushing in her hard but without the previous impatience, enjoying the sight of his baby girl spread out in front of him, her pussy pink and abused stretched around his dick, her school uniform in disarray and her tits jiggling at his every trust.  
"You're such a sight for sore eyes, baby..." He moaned, moving one hand over her stomach to pet her, mentally dreaming of a time when she was going to be carrying his child, belly bulging with pregnancy. He licked his lips at the thought and sighed, moving one hand up to pet and gently squeeze her breasts. "Such a beautiful sight... you're mine now, you know that?" He murmured possessive.  
Mica hurried to nod thinking only at the man fucking her and how much she did love feeling him move inside her.  
"Only yours, daddy..."

Frank kept on moving till he was just one breath away from coming and then he pulled the girl hard on his dick, impaling her right as he started cumming. He groaned loudly, lost in pleasure, and despite her squirming Mica had no way of moving away, her legs trembling for the intensity of the sex as her father filled her up a second time.  
"Daddy..."  
"Yes..." He moaned with his eyes closed, groaning as the girl tensed her muscles around him in a vain attempt to make him pull out his cock. Not that it would have changed something. Frank turned his gaze to her.  
"What is it, baby girl?" He murmured as nothing strange had just happened.  
"You said you would pull out..." She whined softly.  
Frank licked his lips and rubbed circles on her hips. "I know, love, but daddy already came inside just before, right? It won't change anything if it happens during the same night."  
"Are you sure?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.  
"I'm sure, baby." He nodded, bending down to kiss her on the lips and distract her from the subjects. "Daddy wants to enjoy it till he can, you're just so soft and hot inside, it's too hard for daddy to take it out in time... don't you like it when daddy fills you up?" He asked gently rocking his hips.  
Mica moaned softly but after a moment she nodded, caressing his neck. "I do like that feeling of you cumming in me." She admitted in a soft murmur, her cheeks flushed, and Frank smiled brightly at her, kissing her again.  
"My sweet baby girl likes when daddy pumps his special milk inside of her, uh? That's so hot, baby..." He murmured and Mica went even more red if that was possible at hearing him praise her like that for what she liked.  
"Are you sure it won't get me pregnant though?"  
"Sure." He nodded still kissing her. "And I'm old anyway, it's possible I couldn't get you pregnant even if we were to have sex like this for the rest of our lives. Even if I think I would really love to give you a couple children in the years." He admitted and Mica giggled, thinking about it.  
"Do you?"  
"Definitely." The man smiled down at her.  
When he finally pulled back his dick left her pussy with an obscene sound and Frank hummed in approval, watching his cum slowly drip out of her.  
"The most beautiful sight daddy has ever seen..." He murmured caressing her legs.  
He helped her get rid of her uniform then so she could lie with him completely naked during the night. Mica let him do whatever he wanted, lost in the pleasure and the feeling of being finally in the arms of the man she loved more than anyone else in the world. She didn't protest as Frank lead her to stand on all four and moaned aloud when he went down on her, licking her pussy and sucking at her clit just as he had when they had started.  
Frank took his sweet time at making sure she would have another orgasm, determined in giving her the best first night of sex any girl would want. Mica was still shaking from the last orgasm giving to her by his tongue when Frank kneeled behind her and once again he rubbed his dick against her pussy.  
"Daddy-"  
"Daddy wants you so much, baby girl..." He moaned slightly pushing just the head in her opening.  
Mica moaned and without thinking too much started to rock towards him, pushing herself on his cock.  
"Just like that..." He moaned caressing her asscheeks. "Show your daddy how much you like it..." He murmured in approval as inch after inch of his cock disappeared inside her till Mica was pushing herself against his hips. "Good girl..." He sighed, standing still for a moment and leaving her time to readjust at his cock and the different position. As soon as he felt the girl relax he started moving. At first slow sweet movements, then wider as time went by, progressively harder even if he didn't resume the hard pace he had used before.  
Mica seemed to love it, moving with him and trying to let him go as deep as possible.  
"Daddy..." She moaned when Frank bend down to cover her body with his own, pressing his chest to her back.  
"You're so good at this, baby..." He complimented her, moving one hand from the bed to one of her breast, squeezing and drawing a moan out of her as he focused his efforts on her nipple, pinching it and rolling it with his thumb. "And you sound so good too... are you okay with daddy coming inside you this time?" He asked kissing her neck.  
After the numerous reassurances of the man that it wouldn't have changed anything she just nodded with her eyes closed, lost in pleasure.  
"Daddy wants to hear you ask for it, love... tell me you want me inside." He pressed on it, excited at the thought of his stepdaughter actively asking him to fill her up.  
Mica moaned slowly getting just as excited at the thought and pushed back on his cock, enjoying feeling it deep in her pussy. "Daddy- I want you inside..."  
Frank moaned and kissed her neck again. "More, baby..."  
"I want to feel you cum inside me..." She moaned getting a little embarrassed, but Frank pushed a bit harder in her making her gasp.  
"Ask me to fill you up..." He requested, more and more excited, and pressed his dick in her to the base.  
Mica moaned aloud, squeezing his cock with her pussy.  
"Please, daddy... don't get out, I like when you fill up my pussy with cum..." She finally drew up.  
Frank groaned aloud and finally did what she had just asked, coming inside her for the third time in one night in his stepdaughter.  
"Yes..." He moaned squeezing both her breasts.  
Between that and the feeling of his cum once again inside she wasn't able to hold to it anymore and reached the edge herself, trembling in his arms as she came too.

Frank left her room only after making sure she was cleaned up and tucked in bed. He went for a late and very much needed shower, still half hard at the thought that maybe his stepdaughter was already carrying his child, and without so much of a pang of regret for his deceit he went back to his partner's bed and lay beside her, smiling at the thought of how many sex filled nights were waiting for him in Mica's room.

Clarice was busy in the kitchen, Frank could see her through the open door on the living room, and without taking his eyes off her he took the blanket thrown over the couch to cover himself and Mica. The girl smiled at him, looking at him for a moment instead of the TV. That changed when Frank moved one arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer.  
They had started having sex on a regular basis barely a week ago and already he couldn't resist the urge to have more of her anytime, anywhere.  
"Now, why don't you put your head on my shoulder and fake sleeping?" He murmured, kissing her forehead and making sure the woman in the adjacent room wouldn't hear him.  
Mica blushed and threw a glance in the direction of the kitchen, even if she couldn't see her mother from her position. With a little embarrassed smile she did what her stepfather had just asked and Frank softly kissed the top of her head.  
"Good girl." He murmured, deeply enjoying the chance of being able to cuddle up with the girl on the couch. Even if soon it wasn't enough to him.  
Frank sighed as his erection grew harder by the minute. He licked his lips, throwing another glance at the woman cleaning up after dinner, and slowly - trying to not be heard or noticed under the TV noise - he pulled down his zipper and opened up his pants. Slowly, so not to move too much the blanket, he took one of his daughter hands and moved it over his erection. Mica held her breath at that but obediently wrapped her hand around his dick as Frank was leading her to do and gently started to jerk him off.  
Frank moaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment, and took his hand from under the blanket to grab the remote and raise the volume a touch more to cover up his sounds as the little girl in his arms kept jerking him off there in the living room.  
"Just like that..." He whispered, his head reclined against the couch and his legs spread a tad more as her little hand kept moving on his hard on giving him pleasure. He made sure that nothing would be noticed through their cover and jerked his hips up slightly to make her pick up the pace. He groaned as she did just that, excited for her touch and the knowledge that they were terribly close to being discovered. She didn't know any better, too young and horny, but he knew and as much as he cared not to be found out also enjoyed the thrill. He went back at sipping his beer to cover up a moan as his stepdaughter kept masturbating him and squeezed the head of the cock a bit more in her soft fingers.  
"Daddy wants to push you under the blanket so much, love..." He whispered in her ear, smirking at the flush that covered her face. He suddenly raised his head when Clarice appeared on the door.  
"Is she asleep?"  
"I think so." He cleared his throat, tensing up a bit as Mica just slowed down but didn't stop touching him. "I can take her to bed later." He offered, hoping Clarice would not try to go and wake her up right in that moment finding out what they had been doing the whole time.  
But the woman just smiled and nodded once. "Thanks, you're really good with her."  
"I do everything I can." He smiled, trying not to moan as Mica picked up the pace once again without even waiting for her mother to go away. Frank waited for the woman to do just that and as soon as he heard the switch of their bedroom click he groaned softly, removing the blanket from his lap to uncover his red and flustered cock and the pale hand still holding it.  
"Am I good, daddy?" Mica whispered, looking for his eyes.  
Frank hurried to nod and leaned in to kiss her with a deep hunger, but instead of saying anything he pushed his fingers in her hair and guided her head down.  
Mica understood what he wanted and just opened up her mouth, closing her eyes as it got stuffed full with his hot dick. Frank groaned softly, enjoying the warmth of her mouth, and started moving his hips, too excited to wait anymore.  
"Like that, baby, let daddy fuck your mouth..." He moaned, hoping Clarice would not come back. "Let daddy cum in that hot throat of yours..."  
Mica let him guide her as he preferred and squeezed her thighs shut as she grew wet too. She had no way of telling him or even ask him to do something about that either, but wasn't even sure she couldn't reach an orgasm by the pleasure it gave her to let him fuck her throat like that in an open space like their living room where her mother could have caught them anytime soon.  
Frank suddenly emptied his balls in her mouth with a loud groan, pressing her down till her lips were closed around the base of his dick, and kept her down as he shoot wave after wave of cum deep in her throat.  
"Good girl..." He whispered breathless when he was finally done and he eventually let her go.  
Mica let his dick slip out her lips with a soft moan, looking at him as if he hung the moon in the sky.  
"Daddy..."  
Frank smiled tenderly at that sight and slowly cleaned a bead of sperm from her chin with his thumb, making her suck on it for a moment before taking it away to kiss her on the lips.  
"My good little girl... you made daddy cum so hard..." He murmured, hurrying to stuff his penis back in his pants.  
"I know..." She smiled abashedly and tried to get closer to him. "Daddy, I'm so wet..." She sighed and Frank moaned softly, caressing her back and trying to get her hair in order after the mess he had made when he had been guiding her head up and down his own dick.  
"Daddy will have to take care of it now..." He murmured, kissing her again. "Just wait for you mom to go to sleep." He smiled against her lips.

After the first night Frank hadn't had his release in her anymore since Mica had started protesting that he would get her pregnant, but that didn't stop him from working on his dream to get her pregnant with his child as soon as possible. He thought of how long it could take for her to show the firsts signs of pregnancy or finally for her to start asking him to get her pregnant since he had kept telling her for days that it was something that made him hard just to say in the heat of the moment. And it was, but it wasn't just dirty talk even if she didn't know yet. The thought of Mica actively asking him to make her a mommy managed to drive him out of his bed and into the little girl’s room once again.  
At the sight of her stepfather stark naked and hard Mica made a little sound from her bed and kicked away her covers, impatient to have him deep inside.  
Frank smirked and locked the door as he ran his gaze on her naked form, admiring the way the teenager spread her legs for him. She hadn't even bothered to wear panties since she knew perfectly well that he would have come for her at night as he did now like clockwork.  
"Daddy, I'm still so wet, please..." She begged in a whisper and Frank hurried to crawl on the bed and find his place between her legs.  
"Daddy is here now, love..." He whispered, bringing one hand over her pussy to start caressing her. "You're so wet for daddy, such a good girl..."  
Mica moaned and jerked her hips towards him instinctively.  
"Did you touch yourself, baby?"  
"No..." She pouted, looking back at him. "You told me not to..."  
"Good." He bent down to kiss her pouting lips. "Only daddy can touch your little pussy." He whispered as her arms went around his shoulders to keep him close.  
"But I've been waiting so long..." She sighed, pushing herself on his fingers.  
Frank hummed, letting her ride his fingers and getting impossibly hard at that sight. "Sorry, babe, had to make sure your mom wouldn't notice me slipping out her bed to come visit her sweet daughter." He sighed, moving to kiss her neck and chest. He didn't mention that the reason he had had to wait that long was because Clarice was in the mood and he had just spent half an hour fucking Mica’s mother just a couple rooms down the hallway. He had spent the whole time thinking about how it would have been to fuck the little girl there in the big bed with her mother sleeping beside them, or even telling the woman that her daughter's pussy was so good around his cock. He had had no problem in cumming in her since he knew Clarice had been taking the pill but as soon as she had fallen asleep he had felt the urgency to just get out of bed and go find the girl. She was so eager and innocent, probably in love with him and ready to do anything Frank could ask her to.  
"Now daddy is here and will give you everything you want..." He reassured the girl before slipping his fingers out of her pussy.  
Mica whimpered softly but he just bent down to kiss her again on the lips. "On all four, darling."  
Mica licked her lips and hurried to comply, rolling under him and raising her ass up in an open invitation for him to take her. Frank moaned at that sight and grazed her smooth skin with both of his hands. As much as he knew he was doing something bad lying at the girl that way, tricking her into risking a pregnancy because he wanted it and wanted a reason for her mother to let him marry Mica, he loved that little girl and was dead set on doing everything possible to make her happy.  
He had told Mica numerous times that he loved that position because he could take her deeper and at the same time have the chance to grab her tits while they were making love and Mica had been taken more and more by that till she had lately started to roll on her belly of her own volition.  
He had kept quiet about a third factor working to make that position his favorite and he had no intention of telling her yet as he penetrated her with a groan, starting to move right away.  
Mica moaned and immediately tried to match his thrusts, pushing herself on his dick.  
He let his hands slide from her sides to her belly and there he caressed with fondness.  
"I can't wait for my baby to be all grown up so I can dump your mommy and start a family with you..." He whispered at her ear.  
Mica moaned and closed her eyes as he kept thrusting into her. Frank often promised that and she was growing excited at that kind of talk.  
"Daddy..."  
"Daddy wants to give you a pretty baby for the two of us to take care of. You'll be so pretty with a nice baby bump, love..." He murmured before biting her neck, not so hard to leave a mark but enough to make her gasp and tighten up her muscles around his dick. He moaned and licked the offended skin. "Tell me that you want my baby, love... you know how much daddy loves when you say those words." He incited her, moving his hands to squeeze her tits and torture her hard nipples.  
Mica blushed but nodded, determined to give him whatever he wanted. "Please, daddy, give me your baby..."  
"Do you want it, love?" He asked, almost short of breath.  
"Yes, I want you to knock me up with your hot milk, daddy..."  
Frank moaned and took her harder, squeezing her nipples. "Like that, baby."  
Mica moaned aloud, lost at being fucked that way, and she would have said anything to just make sure Frank would keep pounding her pussy that hard. "Please, don't pull out, daddy, fill me up tonight..."  
Frank groaned and grabbed her hips to drive his cock hard and deep into her, almost violently, pounding her pussy with all his strength till he could feel his balls drawing up and he knew he was ready to cum. Only then he slipped out of her almost completely but for the head. He kept it seated in her opening and wrapped one hand around his throbbing cock, jerking off till one second later he started shooting his cum inside her with a loud groan.  
Mica whimpered at not being able to have him inside but could have sworn of feeling him cum inside of her, even though it had happened like that night after night and Frank had told her every time that it was just her imagination. He had told her it was because she would have loved to feel him cum in her again after their first night and so she was trying to reconstruct the feeling with her mind, but he was shooting it all outside.  
Frank moaned, without removing the head of his dick from her opening till he was sure he had milked every last drop of his cum inside her. With a soft sigh he rubbed it against her opening, smearing all over her pussy the cum that had followed his dick out. He had told her to stay relaxed, that there weren't any risks in him doing that and she had believed him completely. Once, in the car, Frank had cum all over her pussy and she had just sighed content and kept rubbing herself against his softening cock and that was the moment when the man understood he had managed to ensure the girl would trust him to do anything he wanted, believing him when he said it wasn't risky.  
"Daddy..." The girl whimpered, trying to move back against him, looking for some satisfaction.  
"Shush, love, daddy will take care of you now..." He promised with a smile, still short of breath. As soon as he was done he moved away and just went to caress her from outside her pussy with his fingers. He sighed at feeling her hot and wet and covered not only of her juices but his cum too. He started to collect his own sperm with his fingers and slowly he pushed it inside her.  
Mica moaned at being fingered, relaxing on the pillow, leaving only her ass up in the air. She didn't even think he could have been up to something and slowly started rocking her hips on his fingers, pushing them deeper inside her, enjoying how he stretched them and seemed to want her to take them deep every time. "Daddy..."  
"Do you like it, love?" He asked with a smile, watching her move languidly as he once again took advantage of that position to make sure she wouldn't notice the way he calmly collected all the cum he had smeared onto her and slowly pushed it inside her. If she thought that he wasn't going to make sure she would take all his cum every time they had sex she was sorely mistaken. And he silently enjoyed knowing that she didn't know any better probably as much as he enjoyed the sex they had. Mica kept moving, rocking her hips and trying to have his fingers again and again. She was so eager for her own orgasm judging from the way she would whimper everytime he removed his fingers to catch another drop of cum to feed her pussy.  
"My beautiful good girl... you'll be a perfect mommy one day, daddy just knows it." He murmured caressing her back as he fingered her to her orgasm, making sure that by the time she finally tensed up and trembled with her own pleasure she was stuffed full with all the cum he could manage to get into her. "That's it, baby girl, you love this, don't you?" He cooed at her, smiling when she just moaned in her pillow as an answer.

As Mica tried to catch her breath Frank lay down beside her and hugged the girl to his chest, slowly petting her hair and feeling her relax against him.  
"Did you like that, love?"  
"Yes, daddy..." She murmured against his neck, relaxed and almost putty in his hands.  
Then and there, Frank decided that it was a good moment to try and propose something "special" for his upcoming birthday.  
"Can I ask you a special gift for my birthday?" He murmured, slowly stroking the nape of her neck.  
Mica nodded and raise her head to look at him in the eyes with a smile. "Anything you want, daddy..." She assured him, gently caressing his chest.  
Frank smiled and after licking his lips he nodded, decided in finally taking things to the next step in his plan.  
"What if, when we can have some time for ourselves that night, or as soon as you mom leaves the house, we do something a bit different?" He asked caressing her back. "You know I love when you ask me to get you pregnant, would you like to do it for once without me asking you? I would like to make love to you with you actively asking me." He explained, gently caressing her long hair.  
Mica blushed but after a moment she nodded. "I could do that. Is that your present?"  
"Not... entirely, no. Daddy would really love to be able to cum once again in you as we did our first time together, love."  
Mica bit her lip, unsure. "But daddy- what if that's enough? My friends said that if a boy doesn't pull out the girl will end up pregnant."  
"Oh, love, that's not always true." He shook his head, without so much of a second thought. "It depends on what days we make love, how far from your period, that is, and the fact that I'm not that young anymore."  
"You're not that old..." She laughed softly.  
"Old enough to be your daddy." He smirked, moving one hand down to squeeze one of her asscheeks. "Not old enough to be too tired of fucking your pretty pussy, but that's not guarantee that my cum would get you pregnant."  
She mulled on it, inclining her head as he kept gently stroking her skin.  
"Are you sure I won't get pregnant if it happens just once?"  
"Just one night won't change anything, love... daddy just wants you to take it all deep inside for his birthday. Will you? Will you give me this precious gift?" He murmured leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "Daddy would love so much to have you begging for him not to pull out for once since daddy has been so good and had always took it out in time since our first time."  
"That's true..." She whispered, one a hair's breadth from giving in.  
"I just want so much to feel your pretty pussy around my cock as I cum. Mommy asked me to cum in her once and I missed so much being wrapped in your pussy but I couldn't do it, not thinking about you waiting for me in here." He lied with no regret since he had had no problem shooting all his cum in the woman during said night, matter of fact right as he had been thinking at the girl with her legs spread open waiting to be fucked after her mother.  
That seemed to push the girl over her hesitation and suddenly she nodded. "You don't need her, daddy. I'll be more than happy to let you do whatever you want for your birthday."  
"Really, sweetheart?" He asked with a smile, growing harder by the moment at the mere thought of what came next.  
"Yes, daddy." She murmured, moving one hand to wrap it around his cock and starting to jerk him off again. "Everything for you."  
"You're so good to your daddy..." He moaned. "I can't wait to see you so ready to take it all, darling." He admitted.

Frank wasn't able to organize a night just for them on his birthday since Clarice had wanted to take her whole family out for dinner, but he agreed with Mica that any next occasion would have been good for their planned fun. When Clarice told him she would have had to go out of town for work for a couple days, Frank had to fight down the urge to cheer and just told her not to worry about a thing, that he was going to take care of her little girl.  
As soon as Clarice was out of the way Frank took Mica straight to her mother's bedroom, set on having her in that bed finally. Mica had giggled and let him lead the way, kissing him as soon as he stopped in front of the double bed and they started to undress each other in a hurry.  
"Daddy has been waiting to stay alone with you for weeks now..."  
"Me too, daddy..." She sighed, licking her lips at finally managing to get his pants open. She didn't wait a second more before kneeling down in front of him to take him in her mouth.  
Frank moaned loudly and ran his fingers through her hair, gripping them as the girl started moving her head up and down, really working his shaft.  
"Like that, baby, so good..." He nodded, meeting her movements with shallow thrust of his hips.  
Mica looked at him from below as she went down to take him down her throat, tightening her lips around the base of his penis and making the man almost scream in pleasure.  
"Fuck- yes, don't stop..." He moaned, thrusting his dick in and out her mouth and deeply enjoying how she didn't seem to have a gag reflex. "Your mouth is so good... you take it like a whore, love..." He murmured breathlessly, one moment before tightening the grip on her hair as he pressed her head against his pelvis while shooting his cum deep in her throat with a shout.  
As soon as he let her go Mica made a soft sound as she let his dick slip out her mouth after cleaning him up good. "I love when you scream..."  
Frank puffed a smile and had to sit on the bed. "Any men would scream if he was to receive a blow job that way, darling."  
Mica laughed and sat at his side, leaning in to kiss him on a cheek. "But I won't give one to any of them, you're my only one, daddy." She said with a smile and for the tiniest moment Frank felt bad for deceiving her since the start of their relationship.  
He cracked a smile and returned her kiss. "I'll make sure of it, love." He promised since it was exactly what he had been working on for weeks at that moment. He kissed her again and slowly started pushing her back toward the center of the bed to lie over her and start rutting against her naked body, enjoying the freedom and the chance to be as noisy as they wanted. "My little princess... daddy will make sure you'll be as happy as possible." He murmured pressing himself between her legs.  
Mica sighed and spread her thighs for him as she hugged his shoulders. "I love you, daddy..."  
"I love you, baby." He leaned in to kiss her again and slowly pushed himself inside her. For a moment he even forgot about what he had asked her weeks before, but as he started thrusting inside her Mica wrapped her legs around his back.  
"Daddy..."  
"Yes, love?"  
Mica licked her lips, taking courage before throwing herself in that talk she had prepared for weeks. "Will you cum inside me tonight, daddy?"  
Frank moaned at that question, suddenly remembering exactly what he had asked her. "Do you want me to, love?"  
"Yes." She nodded, her face flushed a bright red.  
"Do you want daddy to fill you up then, baby?"  
She nodded again, swallowing. "I do, daddy. I love when we- when you're so deep inside me and- just like our first time, how you moaned as cumming balls deep inside my pussy..." She murmured, embarrassed, and Frank started pressing his dick harder against her, rocking his hips and making her moan too. "Tonight you won't have to stop, daddy... tonight my pussy is just for you to enjoy..." She moaned.  
Frank made a sound, so hard it almost hurt him. "Do you want daddy to cum in your pussy and fill your womb tonight, darling? Daddy could get you pregnant..." He put it out there, gently caressing her belly.  
He was almost sure that she was already with child but enjoyed leading her on like that, he still wanted her to ask for it and be sure she would want to keep it once the time would have arrived for her to notice her pregnancy.  
Mica nodded after a moment, seeming less hesitant as she went on. "I want daddy to get me pregnant, I want him to have a nice baby as a present..." She smiled softly.  
"Such a nice gift for daddy... daddy will make sure to put a child in you, then, darling..." He moaned pushing slowly inside her and feeling her squeeze him tight with her pussy. "Good god, darling..." He moaned, stopping for a moment before moving deeper. "I'll fill you up with so much cum you'll get a pretty baby bump even if you're not with child yet... so full of cum your belly will grow with it." He moaned, starting right away to move inside her, getting out almost completely before pushing again as deep as possible.  
Mica moaned and looked for a kiss taking his face between her hands, trying to meet his thrust with her movements. "But I will, daddy, right?" She asked on his lips when they broke apart.  
"Oh, yes, I'll make sure you're a mommy by the time yours comes home." He promised, driving into her harder.  
Mica arched under him with a scream, her pussy already spasming around his cock. Frank kept moving with a groan, riding out her orgasm and making her pussy milk his cock.  
"Just like that, yes, you love it, don't you? You just can't wait for daddy to get you pregnant and have a chance to parade you around as my new wife, don't you?" He moaned.  
Mica nodded, breathless, without even trying to answer him.  
Frank didn't stop, grabbing her hips tight and pulling her on his dick with all his strength, not caring about bruises or leaving signs as he slammed his dick in her.  
"You're mine, baby, you're mine..."  
"Yours..." She managed to whimper, lost in pleasure. "Don't stop, daddy, don't stop..." She almost begged as Frank pushed himself hard in her and suddenly stood still as he felt his balls draw up.  
"Daddy is about to cum, darling..." He whispered, watching her face flushed and satisfied.  
"Don't pull out..." She begged rising her arms to go back at hugging his shoulders. "Don't pull out, daddy... knock me up..." She moaned, one moment before Frank groaned loudly, driven over the edge by her request.  
He almost collapsed on her and Mica held him close with a sigh, enjoying the feeling of his cock still seated deep inside her as the man shot his cum filling her up wave after wave.  
"It feels so good, daddy..." She moaned softly.  
Frank moaned and rubbed his face against her neck. "Daddy loves it too, darling. After tonight daddy doesn't know if he can manage to pull out anymore." He warned her, despite fully knowing she was going to think it was just dirty talking.  
Mica answered with a soft whimper, tightening her muscles around his shaft. "Then don't pull out anymore, daddy... just make me your pretty cumdump..." She moaned, still believing they were on the same page about her not getting pregnant before graduation.  
"Oh, I will, love." He answered slowly rocking his half hard cock inside her.

Frank managed to bend the rule they had settled for him not pulling out on the night of his birthday into being allowed for two days straight since that was the time they had without Clarice in the house. Mica wasn't even hard to persuade since she loved anything they did together and she was starting to grow less and less concerned with the chances of a pregnancy since Frank convinced her she wasn't really at risk.  
After all that time spent in bed Mica was pretty horny even when her mother got back, but with the woman always spending time with Frank she had no way to keep the man all for herself. When Frank told her the first night that he couldn't go visit her since Clarice had said something about the two of them catching up, Mica had sighed and nodded, resigning herself to staying alone for once. The truth was that it was Frank's choice not to visit her that night, same for the night after that and the third too. Sure, Clarice had wanted to have sex but that had never stopped him before from padding out of their room and into Mica's as soon as the woman had started snoring. It was just the last part of his plan to make the girl crave their intimacy so that she would just cave in at any request he could make.  
When Clarice went for an evening out with her friends, the fourth day since the last time he had touched Mica, he only had to wait for the door to shut behind her back to found the girl against his chest.  
"Daddy..." She whimpered, looking for a kiss.  
Frank hugged her tightly against his chest. "Finally alone, darling, daddy has missed you so much..."  
"Me too..." She sighed, standing on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.  
Frank kissed her slowly, enjoying it fully before bending down to pass one arm under her knees and lift her up to bring her to her bedroom.  
"Daddy wants to spend hours ravaging his little princess." He murmured.  
"Yes, please, I'm- I've been so horny and frustrated without you these days..." She admitted with a sigh.  
"It's okay, darling, daddy is here now." He closed the door behind them with one foot before going to the bed to lie her down gently. "Daddy couldn't wait to be alone with you again."  
"Me too, daddy..." She moaned rutting against him and trying to drag him over her. She was desperate for his touch after all that time without him, trying to be good and not touch herself without him present.  
Soon she managed to wrap herself around him when he started to move inside her, trying to get him deeper, to find her satisfaction.  
"Daddy..." She called, breathless, almost whimpering as Frank moved too slowly, not enough to be a tease but enough to not give her the pleasure she needed. "Daddy, please, fuck me harder..." She begged.  
It was music to Frank's ears but the man knew he was just one step away from his objective and so he forced himself to take her slowly, to not push himself deep into her as he used to. He moaned as the girl tried to force him into action clenching her muscles around his shaft.  
"Daddy, please..."  
"So eager, little kitten..." He moaned, even if he stopped and made an effort to appear saddened by something. "Love, daddy doesn't know if he can cum like this anymore."  
Mica stopped, looking at him with wide worried eyes. "Daddy? What- don't you like me anymore?"  
"Yes, of course I love you, you're my star, my little princess." He hurried to reassure her, forcing himself to stay still inside her. "You're my everything, babe. But daddy doesn't think he can manage to cum anymore just fucking you like this, knowing he will have to pull out at the end." Mica blinked, surprised, and Frank went on. "Knowing how good it felt to cum deep in your pussy for my birthday just ruined it for me, darling, now daddy is not even sure he can even cum anymore if he has to do it outside your hot pussy. Not even thinking about it could help me, I tried with your mommy but it wasn't enough and I'm so afraid about what will happen if I won't ever cum anymore, not with you or with your mommy. What if she gets bored of me and dumps me and we'll never be able to see each other anymore?" He murmured stroking her cheek with his thumb, the picture of concern.  
"Oh my god, that's- we can't risk that, daddy..." She whispered, terrified of losing him.  
"I know, darling, I'm so sorry... I was afraid of telling you because... well, I don't want you to think that I was just trying to pressure you into letting me cum deep inside your pussy." He sighed softly, terribly hard inside her.  
"I know you won't." She shook her head, taking a decision and nodding as she caressed his face. "But it's okay, daddy, I don't want you to suffer or fear having to go away, it's okay."  
"What is okay, love?" He asked softly, leaning in to kiss her lips.  
"It’s okay if you need to be deep down inside me to cum..."  
Frank made a sound, excited, and moved one hand to squeeze softly at one of her tits. "Really? Are you sure?"  
"I can't let you go the rest of your life without having an orgasm, daddy..." She moaned softly, caressing his face. "If to have one you need to do it like this then okay, I'll let you."  
"So it's okay if daddy doesn't pull out anymore?" He whispered, impossibly hard in her and already fighting off an orgasm that threatened to ruin his speech.  
She nodded and kissed him again. "Yes, daddy, don't do it anymore, you don't have to and suffer, don't pull out, just cum in me. I want you to be happy. To be satisfied. Will my pussy satisfy you again?"  
He nodded and started moving again without sparing a second more. "Oh, yes, it will do, your pussy is amazing, darling. Daddy just dies any time he can have it. It's going to be so perfect from now on, darling..." He promised, picking up the pace and finally making her moan with pleasure as he thrust his cock deeper and harder into her. "You're so good to daddy..."  
Mica moaned loudly and closed her eyes, losing herself in pleasure. "Daddy..."  
"Daddy is so proud of you..."  
"Are you?" She asked breathless, her breasts jiggling at his every thrust, an hypnotizing show to Frank.  
"Yes, love, you take such good care of your daddy, it's amazing." He moaned, terribly close to the edge. "You know right that if something happens and you'll get pregnant daddy will take care of you back, yes? Daddy will take care of you and the baby, his new family."  
"I know, daddy." She nodded grabbing his shoulders. "I'm so close, daddy..."  
"You'll be okay with it, darling?" He asked, pulling out almost completely to delay both of their orgasms for a bit, until he had his answer.  
"Yes, daddy..." She almost sobbed, desperately trying to push herself on his dick and have it again. "If it happens I'll be okay with getting pregnant." She nodded, hoping it was the right thing to say to have him back again.  
Frank moaned and slammed in her almost violently, making her arch her back under him with a scream as she started spasming around him, hitting her orgasm.  
Frank moaned and rode out her orgasm, thrusting hard inside her. "Daddy would love so much to see you carry his child, love..." He moaned between gritted teeth.  
Mica moaned softly, completely exhausted by their love making and her recent orgasm, and barely managed to open her eyes to look at him from under heavy eyelids. "Oh. I guess it will happen now." She whispered.  
Frank couldn't fight off the smirk that spread on his face. "I guess so, darling. Daddy is so sorry..." He murmured, even as he grabbed her thighs tightly and spread them out even more, lifting them up to thrust harder and deeper in her body. He loved the way she gasped in pleasure even if she had just orgasmed. "Daddy is just going to get you pregnant now..."  
"Yes..." She moaned in pleasure, grabbing the pillow under her head and holding on it as Frank took her so hard her body slid a bit every time on the mattress.  
At hearing the girl finally surrender completely at him Frank pushed himself in her with one last hard thrust and there he emptied his balls with an almost primal shout.  
Mica whimpered softly, feeling her little pussy burn after being abused like that, but she kind of loved that pain and so she clenched around him, hoping he wouldn't take his cock out already. Frank moaned with no intention to slide out of her till he had made sure she had taken all of his cum.  
"Daddy will make you carry his children." He whispered, watching her with clear joy and satisfaction in his eyes. "You'll be the mommy of my kids and I'll make sure you're happy." He promised caressing her face with love as he bent down to kiss her again.

It wasn't until another month had passed that Mica noticed a certain delay in her period and she started to get worried about it. Since Frank had managed to convince her, he had managed to never have another orgasm that wasn't spent inside either her pussy or down her throat. Frank would make sure to caress her belly at least once a day, sometimes a fleeting touch, other times spending long minutes slowly stroking it as they laid in bed together after having sex. She had come to love the way he would talk about the two of them starting a family with their children, about them marrying in some little church in the country and how he was going to make sure she would be happy for the rest of her life. Mica loved the man deeply and Frank poured on her all his love in return.  
She wasn't as worried about the pregnancy test as she would have been a couple months before, not since Frank had showed her that plans could be made so that she wouldn't have had to drop out of school because of a pregnancy, and after he had promised to help her out with their children if she was to have them before her graduation.  
Still, the two red lines on the test made her legs tremble and Mica had to sit down for a long minute before managing to do another one, just to be sure before she dared go tell Frank and her mother.  
The two adults were sitting on the couch in front of the TV as Mica approached them slowly, desperately wanting to just go and sit on her stepfather's lap but not daring to be so open in front of her mother.  
"There is something I should tell you about." She started, catching their attention.  
Frank's eyes immediately travelled from her face to her belly before raising again, a twinkle in his eyes and a slight impatient smile forming on his lips.  
"What is it, dear?"  
Mica swallowed, her throat sudden dry. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
Her mother gave her a shocked look, speechless, but Frank got up from the couch to reach her and Mica sighed, relaxing between his arms.  
"It's okay, darling, you'll see, everything will be alright..." He murmured, slowly stroking her back.  
Mica nodded, fighting the urge to act as if her mother wasn't there. The man took her by the hand and lead her with him to the couch, letting her sit on his lap as she had done a million times, still stroking her back, the image of a caring father worried about his pregnant daughter.  
Clarice was still speechless and slowly shook her head, watching her daughter as if she had never seen her before.  
"Are you sure?" She croaked when she was able to talk again.  
"Yes. Took two tests. And my period is late."  
"Who is the father?" Her mother asked, pretty sure she had never heard her daughter talk about a guy in her life.  
That was a difficult question and Mica blushed, biting down her lip. She knew perfectly well the lie they had chosen together but it didn't make it easier to tell.  
"I don't know." She murmured after a couple seconds. "It happened at a party- I didn't ask for his name." She explained making an effort to not look at Frank while saying it.  
The man was proud of her and silently kept stroking her back while Clarice made a shocked sound and jumped to her feet.  
"Are you completely crazy? How could you do something like that- what were you even thinking?" She shouted.  
Mica leaned back, scared, and Frank hugged her tightly against his chest.  
"Clarice, calm down." He scolded her, irritated at seeing the woman react that way against Mica. "Do you want to keep the baby?" He asked calmly, looking in the girl's eyes.  
Mica had to think about it just for a moment before nodding holding his gaze. "If it's alright to..." She whispered, almost fearing he would tell her he couldn't have been a part of it, but Frank smiled tenderly and nodded.  
"Of course that's alright. You'll see, everything will be alright." He reassured her as Clarice threw her hands in the air.  
"How, Frank. What are we gonna do? Is there some way to find this guy?"  
"I don't- I don't think so. I don't even want him, he was just-" Mica stuttered, panicking a bit at the thought of her mother looking for her alleged one night stand and trying to make her marry him.  
"It was just a one night stand, Clarice." Frank blurted, irritated at the same thought. "She didn't even ask for his name, do you think she wanted to start a family with him?"  
"I don't know what she was thinking! I don't even think she was using her head!" The woman screamed. "Look at her, she's just a kid herself, still in school and without a father to her own kid! You have no idea how people treats teen moms!" She said the last part directly at Mica, almost hoping she would change her mind.  
Frank though held the girl tighter. "She won't be a single mom, I'll take care of it."  
"What do you mean, Frank?" Clarice asked dumbfounded.  
"I mean that I won't let her face this alone. She's a couple months away from being seventeen. Then she could get married with parental approval."  
"To whom though? She doesn't even know who the father is."  
"I could marry her." He said for the first time out loud in front of Clarice and he heard Mica gasp softly while Clarice stood there, unmoving and looking at him as if he had gone completely crazy. "I love her. Same as you do, really." He nodded, hoping the woman would think he meant just as a father. "She's my baby, Clarice, I can't let her ruin her life trying to grow up a kid alone if I can be by her side. I could be the father to her baby." He spoke as if he was absolutely certain it could work. "She doesn't have to be alone, Clarice. We could make a family and the kid would never found out about this whole party story."  
There was an absolute silence in the living room after he was done talking. Mica almost didn't even dare to breath, her gaze moving between the man she loved that had just asked for her hand in marriage to her mother somehow, and Clarice who looked as if she was about to have a tic to her eye.  
"Are you crazy?" The woman finally asked, voice pinched. "Are you kidding me? You can't marry my daughter!"  
"She's not my daughter, though. Legally we could do it." He shrugged one shoulder.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I want to." Mica interjected in a hurry, derailing her mother's focus. "I want my baby to have his father by his side. Does it really matter if it's one guy or another? I just want someone who can love the baby and take care of us both. If I can have daddy I want daddy, please, mommy..." She pleaded. "Daddy is an amazing father to me and I just know he can be an amazing dad to our kids." She flushed, noticing how that could sound too close to home. "Not like Virgil..." She added in a whisper, watching her mother grimace at the reminder to how her first husband had just disappeared from their lives without so much of a goodbye.  
"Baby..." Clarice murmured after a moment, watching her daughter under a new light. She knew that the loss of her father had been hard on her daughter, especially since the man had told the girl he was just packing to go dump some things in a garage and she had felt cheated by life when she had found out the man had just ran away from the city looking for fortune somewhere else. "This is a big decision, you don't have to take it just right now and then. Maybe you will find someone else. Someone more age appropriate." She tried to convince her, seeing as her partner was a good thirty years older than the girl.  
Mica though shook her head and watched the man she was sitting in the lap of with an infinitely tender gaze. "I want daddy."

Clarice left them alone when it was clear that they were both set in their decision to get married and make sure the kid would think Frank was his father. She had cried for her pregnant daughter and for her partner that was unceremoniously dumping her. She felt she couldn’t even get mad at him for his choice since he had explained to her how he was doing it only to make sure Mica would lead a happy life. At the same time in her opinion Mica was still terribly innocent to think she could be happy in a marriage with an older man, but even if it was up to her to decide if her little girl could get married or not before her eighteenth birthday, she still felt as if they had let her few choices. Even if something in the way they had looked at each other bothered her, but she chalked it up to the weirdness of the situation.  
Alone with Mica, Frank finally smiled, relieved at the success of his plan, and gently caressed the girl’s face.  
“I can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle dressed in a white pretty dress…”  
Mica smiled softly, lowering her eyes. “I’ll be heavily pregnant by then, daddy, I’m pretty sure no one would think I deserve the virgin white dress.”  
The man shook his head and took her chin between his fingers, tilting up her head to look into her eyes. “You will always be pure like an angel to me, darling.” He murmured, slowly stroking his thumb over her lips and smiling at seeing her relax. “And in the end you still have one cherry to pop.” He smirked, watching her flush. “Daddy will try to save your pretty ass for our first night as husband and wife.”  
Mica laughed softly, finally relaxed, and gently shoved his shoulder. “You’re so bad, daddy…”  
“Oh, you have no idea…” Frank smirked as he leaned in to kiss her once more.


End file.
